1. Technical Field
The subject matter of the present invention relates to an ampoule unit for an injection apparatus and an injection apparatus for the needle-free injection, in particular subcutaneous, intracutaneous, intramuscular, intra-articular, submucous injection, by means of an injector device and an ampoule unit.
2. Description of the Related Art
In the past 10 to 15 years, a large number of injection apparatuses for the needle-free injection of a medium have been developed; however, to this day, the injection apparatuses destroy the associated ampoule units, in which case it is sometimes not possible during application to prevent material particles along with the medium to strike or penetrate the skin at a high pressure, with high pressures and velocities frequently causing injury to skin and tissue.
An example is the device disclosed in DE 102 11 473 A1, in this case an ampoule for an injection apparatus for the needle-free injection of a medium into human or animal tissue, comprising an ampoule body, with a chamber disposed inside the ampoule body for holding the medium, with a nozzle for generating a high-pressure jet of the medium ejected from the ampoule, and a longitudinally movable plunger and a longitudinally movable stopper for sealing the chamber, with the ampoule body comprising a segment disposed at a distance from the nozzle and made of a material appropriate for the medium and a pressure-resistant segment disposed near the nozzle, with a circulating flow region that allows the medium to flow around the stopper disposed on the end of the pressure-resistant segment facing away from the chamber.
DE 695 08 104 T2 discloses a glass container for use as a needle-free injection capsule that has a hollow glass body, characterized in that compression means are provided to exert a compressive force on the hollow glass body, thereby making it possible for the container to withstand high pressure. However, the disadvantage of this type of design is that, during application, the glass very often splinters in the conically tapering anterior area of the ampoule, which leads to minor skin injuries during the application.